STG68
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Type | } |- ! Place of Origin | } |- ! colspan="2" | Service History |- ! In Service | } |- ! Used By | } |- ! Wars | } |- ! colspan="2" | Production History |- ! Designed | } |- ! Manufacturers | } |- ! Produced | } |- ! No. Built | } |- ! colspan="2" | Specifications |- ! Weight | } |- ! Length | } |- ! Barrel Length | } |- ! Cartridge | } |- ! Action | } |- ! Rate of Fire | } |- ! Feed System | } |- ! Sights | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Sturmgewehr Model 1968 is a select fire assault rifle chambered for the 5.56mm NATO cartridge, and has served as the standard issue rifle to the Kaiserreichswehr since 1968. Design Details The STG68 is a license built version of the H&K33 rifle, and as such is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of semi or fully automatic fire with a rate of 750 rounds per minute. The rifle uses a roller delayed blowback mechanism, and is charged via a non-moving handle located along the left side of the handguard. A standard issue combat load for the STG68 consists of 390 rounds, with twelve magazines stored in belt pouches and one loaded. Standard issue magazines hold thirty cartridges and are made of blued steel. Accessories The STG68 is issued with a bayonet of the type common to HK rifles, as well as a green nylon web sling. A cleaning kit is issued in a rigid plastic case, containing a plastic chain pull-through, brushes, jags, an oiler, and a hand brush. A mount exists that clamps onto the receiver cover, allowing the mounting of various optics, and a swap of handguards allows up to three rails. Service History The STG 68 has seen only limited uses until 2016, although is has proven reliable in the diverse regions of the Kaiserreich as well as the desert border region with Lava Country Place, which has seen several incidents. In 2016 Reichskanzler Robert Bergmann approved the entry into the Durkadurkastan War by the Kaiser's forces, and the STG68 experienced it's baptism of fire. The rifle acquitted itself well during the invasion and occupation. A small number of rifles are seen today in use by both the Nationalists and the Islamists in the subsequent Durkadurkastani Civil War. On November 24th, 2017 the Kaiserreich announced that it would formally recognize the Sultanate as the legitimate government of Durkadurkastan, and began sending arms and other supplies, including the STG68. Users * Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich - Standard Issue Rifle since 1968. * Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl - Receiving as war aid. * Durkadurkastan - Captured examples from the Royalists and the Occupation. Non State Actors * Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan - Captured examples from the Royalists and the Occupation. Similar Weapons * M16A1 - Standard issue rifle to the Happy Nation Army. * CR58 - Standard issue rifle to the Grimshire People's Army. * AA30 - Standard issue rifle to the Durkadurkastani Army. * CFG-1337 - Standard issue rifle to the Lava Country Place Guys with Guns. Category:Weapons Category:Kaiserreichswehr Category:KWM Category:Assault Rifles